The Black Crow
by Lilac Wolf
Summary: One day, a black crow comes to Italy. It follows him wherever he goes, and with it returns the memories of his childhood. At the same time, Germany makes plans to proclaim his love to Italy. Whispers of the past tell them their fates... But what is that fate, exactly? Based on Germany-is-HRE theory.
1. The Arrival

**The Black Crow**

**Summary: One day, a black crow comes to Italy. It follows him wherever he goes, and with it returns the memories of his childhood. At the same time, Germany makes plans to proclaim his love to Italy. Whispers of the past tell them their fates... But what is that fate, exactly?**

**A/N: I haven't decided if I should use human names or not. For the first chapter or two, I'll use the country name, but review and tell me which you'd prefer.**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

* * *

_**First Appearance**_

Italy was in Germany's kitchen, preparing his favorite pasta dish, when he noticed a black crow land on the windowsill. "Vey~! What a pretty bird~" He said with a smile, as he cooked the spaghetti. "What are you doing here, pretty birdie~?" He asked it, petting it on the head. He immediately noticed its bright blue eyes.

"Vey, the birdie has Germany's eyes~! Germany, come here!" He called out to his blonde friend, who was in his office, trying to ignore the Italian. "What is it, you dummkopf (1)? I was busy!" The German cried, storming into the room. Italy ignored the muscular man's outburst, instead pointing at the bird as he prepared the pasta sauce.

"Look, Germany! This birdie has your eyes!" Germany bent down to examine the bird, and it pecked him in the eye. "Ah! Verdammt (2), that hurt!" Italy bent down next to his friend in a panic. "Ah, Germany, are you alright?!" The larger man sat up cursing. "That damn bird! Get it out of here, Italy!"

"B-But..." Italy weakly protested, but Germany gave him that look. With a despondent sigh, Italy stood and shooed the bird off, before bending back down beside the German to make sure he was okay.

_**Second Appearance**_

A couple of days later, Italy was imprisoned by America and England, when the crow appeared again. It ripped the ropes binding him, and freed him. "Vey, it's the birdie again~! You came back and freed me!" He pet the bird gently on the head, before a white flash passed before his eyes.

_'A young Italy was sweeping the leaves off of Austria's porch, when he faintly noticed out of the corner of his eye that Holy Roman Empire was watching him. With a faint smile, he continued sweeping._

_Eventually, the blonde approached Italy. "Italia," He said quaintly. "Ah, Holy Rome," Italy feigned surprise. "How are you today?" HRE's face reddened unwillingly. "I'm fine... A-Are you busy later?" he asked, getting right to the point. Italy tilted his head cutely, before answering, "No, why?"_

_HRE coughed, before asking, "Would you like to accompany me on a picnic in the woods?" Italy smiled, and nodded. "Of course, Holy Rome, I would love to," HRE smiled, before bowing and heading back inside to prepare the picnic.'_

Italy stumbled backward a bit. "Why did that memory come back now?" He wondered to himself. He sat down in a corner of the room, trying to figure it out.

A few minutes later, Germany busted the door in and dragged Italy home.

_**Third**** Appearance**_

Weeks passed before the bird appeared again. When it did, it was during the World Meeting.

America and England were in the middle of some argument again, Japan and Germany were making small talk, the Nordics were sharing jokes, and basically no one was paying any attention to the meeting.

Italy happened to glance around the room, and noticed the crow perched on a framed world map. 'There's the crow again,' he thought to himself, afraid to voice it because he feared someone would shoo it away. As the Italian stared into the bright blue eyes that resembled Germany's, he found himself being sucked into another memory.

_'"Italia!" HRE called to the young child. "I have a surprise for you!" he called as he searched the house for the 'girl.' He found 'her' in the arms of Hungary, weeping. __Cautiously, he approached them._

_"What happened to Italia?" He asked, noticing the slight break in his voice. The older woman looked down at the child in her arms, then to the young boy. "She had a nightmare, that's all," She reassured HRE. Italy sniffled and looked down at him. "Ah, Holy Rome..."_

_HRE did not fail to notice the red puffiness of 'her' eyes. Hungary set Italy down, and walked out of the room without a word._

_"I-Italia.. I have something for you..." he told Italy, pulling a plate from behind his back. It was a plate of pasta. Italy's face lit up, and he took it from the other boy._

_"Oh, Holy Rome! Thank you so much!" He pulled HRE in for a hug, which surprised the blonde._

_After his initial shock, he smiled and hugged Italy back.'_

When he snapped back into reality, he noticed a few people staring at him. He gave a grin, and his signature laugh, showing them he was fine. Germany, though, was not convinced in the slightest.

Later, after the meeting, he approached the Italian. "Italy," He called out to him. The smaller man turned around and smiled. "Hey, Germany! How about I make us pasta for dinner?" The German ignored his statement, and gave him a serious look. "We need to talk." Italy's smile faded.

"What's been up with you lately? You've been so deep in thought, it's scaring me," Germany told him seriously. Italy tried to stay upbeat, but his attempts were failing. "What are you talking about, Germany? I'm fine! Now let's go home, I want pasta!" He tried to walk toward the door, but Germany caught his wrist.

"Italy." He gave him a look that tried to tell him everything he wanted to say. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

Another white flash passed before Italy, this one only for a split second as a voice rang in his head.

_'"Italia, tell me what troubles you,"'_

Italy fell to his knees, holding his head. "Make them stop," he pleaded to Germany. "Make it stop!" He cried louder. "I don't want to remember! I don't want to!" Tears began to fall from his eyes, and Germany was worried. In a desperate attempt to help him, he went and got Japan.

"I don't know what happened," He told him. "He just broke down!" Japan knelt down by the Italian. "Itary," He said soothingly. "Carm down, it's okay..." The Italian looked up into Japan's eyes, and he saw just how desperate this boy was to forget whatever it was he was remembering. "Make it stop..." he pleaded, before his eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

I really, really enjoyed writing this. I really want to write more. I'm watching GerIta videos at the same time, and I'm literally about to cry because of this and them combined. Please review. Or don't, whatever suits you. But it would make me happy if you did...

(1): Fool; Idiot

(2): Damn it


	2. Haunting Whispers

** The Black Crow**

** Summary: One day, a black crow comes to Italy. It follows him wherever he goes, and with it returns the memories of his childhood. At the same time, Germany makes plans to proclaim his love to Italy. Whispers of the past tell them their fates... But what is that fate, exactly? **

**A/N: I really love writing this. I also have two other Hetalia stories I want to start; one I'm going to attempt a tragedy, the other will be kind of fluffy and romantic, in a way. Both GerIta. By the way, if you couldn't tell, I really believe that Germany is HRE. There will be some OOCness in this chapter, sorry. But it's all part of the plot, I assure you. These characters are pretty angsty. Sorry for the long author's note that basically no one will read. **

**Chapter 2: Haunting Whispers**

* * *

_**Fourth** **Appearance** _

A month or so after Italy's breakdown, the bird appeared again. This time, it came with a piece of paper in its beak. Hesitantly, Italy took it in his fingers and began to read it.

'Italy,

I'm sorry I caused you to break down like that.

I'll try not to hurt you like that again.

I'm really sorry.'

As expected, a white flash passed before him once again. This time though, Italy was prepared. Or, so he thought.

_'"Italia..." HRE called out to the child as they stood together on a hill. The breeze blew gently, causing his cape to flutter. "Won't you join me? If we joined forces... together, we could be the greatest nation of them all..." Italy looked into his best friend's eyes, and thought of his Grandpa Rome. He remembered seeing all the scars on him, scars earned from battle. He didn't want HRE to end up that way. _

_"Holy Rome... I-I want to, but... if I did, we would be fighting other nations the rest of our lives..." HRE took a step toward Italy. "But Italia! It would be worth it, would it not? We would be together, forever, inseparable! Isn't that what you want?" _

_Italy was trying his best not to cry. "I'm sorry, Holy Rome... I can't..." He said, looking down at his feet. He did not want to see Holy Rome's heartbroken expression. _

_"I understand..." HRE mumbled, before turning and running away. Italy wanted to run after him, to tell him that he changed his mind, that he would join him. But he could not. He never could. He had not meant to hurt Holy Rome... _

_That was what he was trying to prevent...' _

When Italy was back in reality, in his dark room, he found himself once again crying. He had prepared for something such as a fond memory... Not something such as that. He wanted to go to Germany's room... but Germany wouldn't understand. He had never told him of his past, of Holy Roman Empire.

Instead, Italy bundled up and headed out into the cold weather. With the paper crumpled tightly in his hand, he headed to the one place he knew of. The one person who would understand.

His brother.

"Romano," He called weakly, as he knocked on his brother's door. The tomato lover answered the door grumpily, but upon seeing the faint traces of tears in his brother's eyes, he let him in. "What's wrong, fratello (1)?"

Making himself comfortable on the couch, Italy replied, "I've had dreams of _him._" Just by the emphasis, Romano knew who he was talking about. The bastard who had made his brother cry upon leaving.

"Oh, fratello..." Romano whispered sympathetically. He knew his brother did not want to remember that boy; that he did not return. Romano took Italy into his room, and tucked him into bed as he used to do in the weeks following HRE's departure. Once Italy was safely asleep, Romano laid on the couch for several hours, remembering his childhood.

The next morning, Germany awoke to silence. Immediately, he was concerned. He knew Italy had acted strange... but the house was never this quiet. He briskly walked down the hall to Italy's room; no one there. The room felt strangely barren, as if no one had been there in a long time.

Germany got even more worried as he ran and searched the house. It was empty, except for himself. "Where could that dummkopf be?" He heard the phone ringing, and picked it up immediately. "Hello?"

"Ah, Germany..." It was Italy. "Italy! Where the hell are you?!" The boy on the other line did not seem to have any energy at all. "I'm at Romano's... I had a nightmare..." Germany's heart dropped. He'd had a nightmare, and instead of taking maybe ten steps down the hall to his room, he walks over to his brother's house. "Oh," he replied simply. "When will you be coming home?"

There was silence on the other end for quite a while. "...Not for a while. I'm going to be staying with Romano for a few weeks." Germany almost dropped the phone. "O-Oh. Okay." He was afraid to say too much, as he might say something he'd regret. "Let me know when you plan to come home." Italy could surely tell he was upset. "Germany, I-" He began, but he was cut off. Germany had hung up the phone.

True to his word, Italy stayed several weeks at Romano's place. The bird hadn't shown up once, but Italy didn't feel the same, not being with Germany. Finally, one day, he decided to move back.

He picked up the phone and called his muscular friend. "Hello?" He picked up. "Vey~ Germany! It's Italy!" For some reason, Germany didn't sound very good. "Oh, hello." Italy pushed this thought to the back of his mind as he spoke. "Would you mind if I moved back in?" There was silence for a couple of moments. "Sure." Was the brief response, before he hung up. Italy was concerned, but once again pushed the thought away as he packed up.

A day later, he was back. "Germany~!" Italy called from the kitchen, making pasta. He walked into the man's office, and saw him sitting deep in thought. The Italian frowned. "Germany, what's bugging you?" He looked up, and Italy noticed a certain look in his eye, but he couldn't place what it was. "It's nothing," he said, but Italy knew him better.

"Germany, won't you tell me?" This time instead of Italy getting a flashback, Germany did.

'_"Please tell me, whats on your mind?"_'

Germany shook his head, trying to get the high-pitched yet harmonious voice out of his head. "Italy... It wasn't the same without you here," he finally admitted. Italy smiled. "Aw, Germany~! I missed you too~!" He bounded across the room to give him a hug, but stopped mid-step, sniffing the air.

"My PASTA!" He cried with tears in his eyes, as he raced out the door. "It's burning!"

Germany sighed, but couldn't help but smile a bit. He had definitely missed having the young Italian around.

* * *

Man, I just keep wanting to update this. It's so much fun to write! What a rush... it's like, writer's adrenaline. Did I just invent a new thing? Koolio XD

(1): Brother


	3. Normality is No More

** The Black Crow**

** Summary: One day, a black crow comes to Italy. It follows him wherever he goes, and with it returns the memories of his childhood. At the same time, Germany makes plans to proclaim his love to Italy. Whispers of the past tell them their fates... But what is that fate, exactly? **

**A/N: I've been watching so many sad ChibitaliaxHRE videos... I'm actually on the brink of tears right now, so pardon any mistakes. I don't own Hetalia; if I did, I WOULD MAKE HRE BECOME GERMANY. Also, if you hadn't noticed, I like to throw in random words from that language. Especially German. I'm going to test out the human names in this chapter; WHAT IS HRE'S HUMAN NAME? I'm just going to keep HRE for now.**

**Chapter 3: Normality Is No More**

* * *

_**Fifth Appearance** _

Ludwig sat at his desk, his hands folded in front of him. He should be working on the paperwork and other scheiße (1), he thought to himself, but he couldn't focus. He was trying to figure out what had happened with Feliciano that day after the World Meeting.

Luckily, Honda had gotten him to calm down, but he had seemed so broken. What had happened? What was he remembering that was so bad? All of a sudden, that crow popped into Ludwig's head. Did it have something to do with Feli's strange behavior?

A flapping sound came from the other side of the room, and the German man looked up. "Ah, speak of the devil," He mumbled. The crow had landed on the vase of flowers on the windowsill. As he looked into its eyes, he did notice how similar they were to his own. Suddenly, a white light passed before him.

_'"Ah, Italia..." He mumbled to the small child in front of him. "Would you like to accompany me for a walk?" The little girl nodded with an excited smile. He could feel his face heating up as she took his hand. "Where to?" She asked. "Anywhere you like," he replied easily._

_"Hm... how about to the garden?" She suggested, and he smiled at her. "That sounds perfect." And off they walked._

_All was silent as they observed the plants and flowers around them. "They're so pretty, aren't they?" She whispered, and he nodded. Seeing something a little ways off, he let go of her hand and told her to stay put. "I'll be right back," he reassured her._

_He ran over to a flower bush, and plucked one. Running over to the small girl, he held it behind his back. He stopped in front of her, out of breath, before pulling it out. "Here, Italia," He panted. She blushed, and gingerly took it in her hands._

_"Oh, Holy Rome, thank you..."'_

Ludwig opened his eyes and found himself back in his office. "What was that?" He asked himself, looking at the bird. "That was Feliciano as a child, was it not? But that was a girl..." He thought. "It must have been a traum (2)," He concluded, going back to work.

* * *

_**Sixth Appearance **_

Later that day, the Axis were having a meeting. "The Arries are winning. We need a pran of attack," Honda reasoned. "I agree with Honda," Ludwig stated. Feliciano, on the other hand, was paying no attention whatsoever. "Pasta~!" He exclaimed, chowing down on the dish. "Ah, Fericiano," Honda exclaimed suddenly. "I brought a surprise for you." He pulled something out of a bag, and set it in front of him.

"Instant ramen noodles," Feli read off. "It's a dericious dericacy in my country," Honda nodded. "You add hot water, and voira!" He smiled. "Wourd you rike to try it?" Feli nodded excitedly. "Vey~! Of course I would!" He ran into the kitchen to heat up some water.

"Honda, can I ask you for some insight?" The Japanese man nodded. "Well, this morning I had this strange daydream... I was with Feli as a child, and we were walking through the garden," Honda looked up at Ludwig. "Do you not mean _a _garden?" The German was confused. "You said _the _garden. Did you not mean _a _garden?"

"Ah, yes," He mumbled. "It felt so real, as if it had actually happened... But it couldn't have."

"Why not?"

"Well..." Ludwig looked down, embarrassed. "To be honest, I can't remember any of my childhood." Honda seemed surprised, but didn't say anything. "That means it's more than possibre," He commented, just as Feli's voice rang out in the kitchen. "It smells so good~!"

Ludwig thought about the dream. It certainly felt real... Whenever he tried to remember his childhood though, a ringing sounded in his ears and a sharp pain flashed through his entire body. "Why can't I remember?" He asked himself. Just then, he noticed the cursed bird land just outside, on a branch.

Feliciano came bounding back in carrying the bowl of ramen. "Vey~! I can't wait to eat it-" He made eye contact with the bird, and froze completely. "Feli? What's wrong?" Ludwig asked cautiously.

_'"Italia... I am leaving for battle when the sun rises." Holy Rome's words rang through the young boy. "H-Holy Rome..." He began to say as tears escaped. "Why?" The blonde looked down. "I must. It is my duty as a country," He whipped his head up and looked into the young Italian's amber eyes. "But I promise, Italia, I will return for you! No matter what, I will come back!" He wrapped his arms around the other boy._

_"Holy Rome..." Feliciano sobbed into HRE's arms. "I don't want you to leave..." He whispered, which startled the Germanic country. "You don't?" The Italian shook his head wildly. "Of course not! I... I..." He could not finish his sentence._

_HRE smiled softly, and took Feli's chin in his hand. Tilting his head up, he pressed their lips together gently. _

_"Meet me at the front gates, at dawn," He whispered to Feli._

_The Next__ Morning _

_Feli was waiting at the gates, just as instructed. After a while, HRE showed up, along with two guards. _

_"So this is really happening..." The Italian whispered. The other boy nodded sadly. "I'm going to miss you..." HRE wrapped his arms around Feliciano. _

_"Italia, I swear to you that I will return. Just... wait for me, okay? I won't be long, I promise." He kissed Feli's forehead, just as he began to cry. He began to walk away, but the Italian grabbed him. Pulling him back, he kissed him._

_"I want you to have this," He said, handing him his deck brush. "Goodbye, Holy Rome..." He said tearfully. "Goodbye, Italia,"_

_Once he reached the guards, they escorted him to the gates. He turned around, and called, "Ever since the 900s, I've loved you the most! I swear I will return!"_

_The young Italian wept even more than before. _

_"I love you, Italia!"'_

Feliciano dropped the bowl, and it splattered everywhere. Tears escaped, and rolled down his face rapidly. He collapsed onto his knees.

"Ah, Feli!" Ludwig called, rushing to his side. "Are you alright?"

Those words rang back and forth in the Italian's mind.

"_I love you, Italia!" _

"Holy Rome..." Feli whispered. The name rang a bell in Ludwig's mind, but he wasn't paying close enough attention. He was too worried about his friend. "Feli! What happened?" The younger boy looked up into Ludwig's eyes, and it shook him to the core. Those usually cheerful eyes were filled with despair and sadness and pain. He wrapped his arms around Feliciano, and held him tight as he sobbed into his chest. Honda, meanwhile, was extremely confused.

A bright flash passed before Ludwig, and he was sucked into another daydream.

_'In his arms, Italia was crying. Why was she crying, Ludwig absent-mindedly wondered. But the body he was in was holding her tightly. "Don't cry, Italia... I will return for you." But where was he going? _

_"Holy Rome, I... I..." She choked out, but could not finish, as she broke down into another wave of tears. Having no control of this body, Ludwig lifted her head up and kissed her softly.' _

He was once again confused, but put it out of his mind. Doing what he did in his dream, he lifted Feli's chin and kissed him. The Italian's eyes went wide in surprise, but made no move to stop him.

After a minute, he pushed him away. "I'm sorry-" Ludwig began, but Feli was out the door before he could finish.

* * *

Cliffie, I think. I can't wait to write the next chapter 3 You know Feli didn't want to push him away, so why did he? You'll find out!

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was just so emotional. Anyway, review! I have school again this week, and I'm going to Oregon next week. I don't know when I'll next update, but I will make time! I swear to you! :P

(1): crap, shit

(2): dream


	4. Insanity Rising

**The Black Crow**

**Summary: One day, a black crow comes to Italy. It follows him wherever he goes, and with it returns the memories of his childhood. At the same time, Germany makes plans to proclaim his love to Italy. Whispers of the past tell them their fates... But what is that fate, exactly?**

**A/N: Okay, this is probably my last update for a while. I'll be going to Oregon in a few days, and I have a script thing that I have to do over the weekend and blah... I want to do this more, so here I am. I'm not sure how I want this chapter to go; I'm completely winging it. I have no plan whatsoever. Well, for the story I sort of do, but not right now. BTW, I love this chapter title. Hell, I love all of them except the first. **

**Chapter 4: Insanity Rising**

* * *

Feliciano ran quickly out of the German's house, with a red face and tears in his eyes. No, Ludwig had done nothing wrong; it was him. He was only now beginning to understand that the past was haunting him, and it was making him insane. He ran and ran for as long as he could. In the back of his mind, he noted that Ludwig would be proud of how determined he was. Just, not the cause of the determination.

Once he was out of breath, gasping for air, Feli sat down under a large tree. He did not know where he was, and at this point he didn't care. He just needed time to think, time to be alone.

After a few deep breaths, the Italian let his tears flow. They were of joy; Ludwig had kissed him, after all. They were of sadness; he had broken a promise, one that he had vowed to keep. And they were of pain; these memories were making him crazy, and not the good kind.

Holy Rome invaded his every thought nowadays; he did everything with him in mind. But when he had kissed Ludwig back, there was a voice in the back of his mind screaming at him to stop. In another part of it, he heard the echoing vow of love he had made all those years ago. But, worst of all, he heard Holy Rome's voice loud and clear: _"Italia, why... Why did you betray me?"_

This sent him into another wave of sobs. "I'm sorry..." He whispered to himself. "I'm sorry!" He cried out, this time for everyone to hear. "Holy Rome... I broke a promise... Will you ever forgive me?" He said brokenly. "I said I'd love you forever... but..." A slide show of memories passed through his head, all of which about Ludwig.

He sighed, and pulled his knees up to his chest. Shutting his eyes, a flash of the kiss went through his mind, and his heart pounded. He did enjoy it, he did. But with his sanity slowly slipping away, he knew that it was dangerous to get to close to somebody. One wrong move, one unwanted memory, and that would be it; he would snap.

So, Feliciano decided, he had to play it safe. If things got too intimate between he and Ludwig, he would do something he often did: turn tail and run. It was cowardly, yes. But it had to be done.

With that final decision, he yawned, and drifted off into a much-needed nap.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Ludwig, he stood still, frozen. What had just happened?

He had done something incredibly stupid, that's what. Face red with embarrassment and self-anger, he stormed off to his office to think. Slamming the door, he sighed deeply. What was he thinking? That was a very stupid move on his part. But... had he really... enjoyed it?

He could not deny that his feelings for the Italian were strong, though very complicated. He did enjoy Feli's company, and although he was a pain, he was indeed genuinely kind and certainly had his moments. Much like himself, he thought with a bitter chuckle.

Taking a seat, he thought about the kiss. Feliciano did not seem to reject it, at least until he pushed him away completely. So why did he run...? He could have at least said something. But, then again, this was naive and oblivious Feliciano Vargas we're talking about, he thought. He wasn't the type for confrontation.

Well, he was sure he would return within a day's time. The Italian couldn't survive on his own for much longer, and although it sounded rude, even he himself knew it to be true.

So, hesitantly abandoning those thoughts, Ludwig looked down to the stack of paperwork he was to preoccupy himself with.

A couple of days later, Ludwig found that Feli had not returned yet, and began to worry. "Where could that pest be?" He mumbled to himself. Kiku, who had flown over to stay with his allies for a while, patted him on the shoulder. "I am sure he is fine," He reassured with a light smile.

The German sighed, "I believe he is, but why is he not home yet?" Kiku frowned. "You are right, it is strange for him to be away this rong," He stated. "Maybe we shourd rook for him," He said finally. Ludwig nodded, and they began their search.

Hours later, the duo found the Italian curled up underneath the very same tree he had been under when he first ran away.

"Feliciano..." Ludwig whispered, with a sigh. He lifted him up bridal style, when a white flash hit him.

_'The girl was asleep, he noted as he observed her. She had ran away from him, and hidden under this tree. "Silly Italia," He whispered to himself, as he lifted her into his arms and carried her home.'_

Ignoring it for now, Ludwig carried him back to his house. 'I'm glad he's safe,' he thought to himself, relieved.

Once he had put Feli in bed, he decided to get more information on these flashbacks. So he'd go to the only place he knew of: Roderich's house.

* * *

"Who is there?" A female voice called out from inside the house. "It's Ludwig Beilschmidt," He replied, and the door opened. "Ah, hello, Elizabeta," He shook her hand. "May I come in? I need to have a word with you and Roderich," She furrowed her brows, but nodded. "Of course, come in," she invited.

"Roderich," She called to her employer as she walked into his study, "We have a látogató (1)." The Austrian looked up from his papers. "Who is it and what do they want?" He asked rudely, and the German muttered something under his breath.

"It's Ludwig Beilschmidt, and he says he needs a word with us." Roderich sighed, and moved to the couch. "Very well, he may enter." Elizabeta gestured for him to enter the room, so he obeyed. Taking a seat on the arm chair, he cleared his throat. "I have a few questions regarding Feliciano," He stated. Elizabeta lit up.

"Oh, how is he? It's been such a long time since I saw him last, we really must catch up-" She was interupted by a cough from Ludwig. She blushed, and nodded. "Sorry."

"Well, he has been acting very strange... I've heard him mention someone a few times, Holy Rome?" He asked them. He knew it meant something when he saw the shocked looked on both of their faces. They looked at each other, seemingly communicating through their eyes.

"Oh, Holy Rome... He, was uh... A very close friend of Feli's as a child. He left for the war, and never returned." Elizabeta explained. Ludwig frowned; Feliciano had been through that trauma, and yet always wore a smile. Or at least, he used to.

"What were some things they did together?" He asked abruptly, which startled Roderich. "Why do you ask?" Elizabeta asked him. "Just please tell me,"

"Well Holy Rome would often bring him pasta, and they would stroll out in the garden. Other times they would be out in the flower field, drawing or mmaking flower crowns. They were absolutely adorable," The Hungarian woman sighed. "No one knew this but myself and his brother, but about 4 years after Holy Rome left, Feliciano suddenly realized that he wasn't coming home. He was heartbroken; he cried for days on end. Roderich, do you remember when he stayed in his room for a week?" He nodded, "You said it was because he was sick!"

Elizabeta nodded. "Love sick. Romano and I were the only ones he wanted to know about it," She answered. Ludwig bit his lip, thinking. 'What could the flashbacks that I've been having mean? Am I Holy Roman Empire?'

"Well, thank you for your time," Ludwig said, as he stood up and walked toward the door. Without a single glance back, he walked out and slammed the door.

Roderich and Elizabeta winced. "Well." Elizabeta said, looking at her partner. "That was strange."

* * *

There! Done with this chapter. I was listening to German Sparkle Party the whole time X3

(1): guest, visitor


	5. Long Forgotten Secrets

**The Black Crow**

**Summary: One day, a black crow comes to Italy. It follows him wherever he goes, and with it returns the memories of his childhood. At the same time, Germany makes plans to proclaim his love to Italy. Whispers of the past tell them their fates... But what is that fate, exactly?**

**A/N: I'm sorry I was gone for so long! I just am an extreme procrastinator so I'm always working on something due the next day...**

**Chapter 5: Long Forgotten Secrets**

* * *

Ludwig was not paying any attention to the world around him as he walked back toward his house. He was lost in his thoughts; numerous times his lack of attention could have gotten him killed. He was nearly smashed by a falling beam, struck by a speeding car, and several other incidents. But he paid no mind whatsoever.

"Am I really Holy Roman Empire?" He mumbled to himself. "No... I couldn't be. Why would I have no memory of that? I would have remembered meeting the obnoxious Feli before." He thought back to the flashbacks he'd had. "But, in those flashbacks... Feli was wearing a dress..." This only confused him further.

When he arrived home, it was peculiarly silent. Feliciano must not have woken up yet, Ludwig figured. He walked down the hall to the Italian's room, and found that his assumption was correct. With a sigh, he ventured into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Kiku, who was calmly drinking a cup of tea and reading the paper, glanced up.

"Wercome home, Rudwig," He greeted mildly.

Ludwig gave a weak head nod, "Good to be back," He muttered.

"Fericiano woke up earlier, and came out. He ate some pasta before going back to sreep." He reported with his Engrish accent.

"Ah." He responded simply. To be honest he was not in the mood for conversation.

And so, with that, he excused himself to the solitary confinement of his office. Kiku watched him go with sympathetic eyes; he knew he was worried about the young Italian.

Once he was alone, the German clutched his head and thought hard about his past. "I have... to remember..." He muttered to himself. And it almost worked. A white flash passed before him and he was sucked into a flashback.

_'A weeping child sat in front of the Germanic nation, curled up into herself. "Italia..." He mumbled to himself, walking closer. "Are you alright?" The small child turned around with red eyes. _

_"Holy Rome..." 'She' cried, flinging herself into his arms. __"Holy Rome, I am sad!"_

_The blonde held 'her' tightly in his arms, "Why? What happened?" 'She' sniffled and looked up into his blue eyes with 'her' shining amber ones. _

_"Big Brother France and Romano are bullying me!" HRE clenched his fists. "What did they say?"_

_'She' sniffled again. "They were telling me I'd never be as great as them," Holy Rome took a chance, and gently kissed 'her' on the forehead. _

_"You're greater than they will ever be," He reassured her in a soft tone. "Really?" He smiled down at 'her'. "Really."_

_Later that day, Italia came face to face with an injured France and Romano, apologizing. She giggled lightly, knowing that Holy Rome was looking out for her.'_

Ludwig smiled; it was working! He had to remember, remember what had happened. Why he had let Feliciano down all those years. Remember why he had caused the Italian so much pain. Another white light passed before him, and he knew he was so close to remembering.

_'Holy Rome stood in his room, gazing down at a painting of a white rabbit. Italia had given this to him, as a token of friendship. It was hard to believe... By the time the moon would rise tonight, he would never see Italia again. In an hour, he was off to war; he knew he would not survive. He was not strong enough. he was not strong enough to protect her... The only thing he could ever care about._

_A while later, he stood outside the gates of the house he had grown up in, looking up at it with nearly tearful eyes. How could he stand to leave this place, knowing he would never return? He could not bear the thought. Just then, he saw Italia peak her head around one of the gates. She was crying. Quietly she made her way over next to him. Looking down at her, he did the only thing he had the willpower to do. He wrapped his arms around her small form and held her as she cried._

_"Holy Rome," she rasped, "Promise me you'll come back." His heart froze up and anything he could have said died in his throat. He couldn't bear to break her heart, and yet he did not want to make an empty promise. _

_Finally, he squeezed her tighter and whispered in her ear, "I promise." He could not hold it in any longer; several tears fell from his bright blue eyes as the two children stood together. After what seemed like hours, two guards placed their hands on his shoulders. _

_"Time to go," They said curtly. Pulling away from the small Italian, Holy Rome wiped his eyes._

_"Italia..." He whispered. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. "I love you." He said solemnly, not wanting to show his fear. HIs pain. His weakness. He needed to tell her how he felt, just once, before he was gone forever. Before her heart would be broken. He knew she would heal, one day; He knew one day she'd abandon all thoughts of him. Or worse, hate him for the lies he'd told her. For the empty promise that meant so much to her. But right now was all he had._

_"Italia, I love you more than any person could ever love another. I have loved you since the very moment I laid eyes on you. You are my world, the only thing I could ever care about..." He told her, not once wavering or breaking eye contact. He could do this, he knew he could._

_"Holy Rome," She whispered, her lips trembling and tears spilling once again. He felt his eyes stinging, but with all his might, he willed the tears not to fall._

_"Italia. I have loved you for 900 years, and I will love you for the rest of my life." He leaned down and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around him once again and he knew; he knew that she loved him as well. He was happy. He knew it was selfish, but he could accept his fate now, knowing that the love of his life loved him as well._

_He broke away from her quickly, stepping back toward the soldiers. "I must go..." He told her. "See you soon, Italia." He said with a heartwarming smile. With that, he turned and began to walk toward the carriage that would lead him to his doom. Behind him, Italia's tears dried, as she trusted Holy Rome. She knew he'd come back._

_"Holy Rome!" She called out. He turned around one more time, looking her in the eyes. "I love you!" With a smile, he nodded and continued on his way. Unknown to Italia, silent tears fell from his eyes as he rode away. She would come to hate him, he knew, but he also knew he would not be alive to know of it.' _

Ludwig's eyes snapped open, and he found himself crying. "I left him alone..." He whispered to himself. "But how am I here? How am I alive?!" He yelled to the sky, begging for answers. Falling to his knees, he held his head in pain as one final flashback hit him.

_'Holy Rome knew he was dying. There was no hope left for him._

_He laid on his back, unmoving, bloody and barely conscious. Memories of the battle floated through his mind as it began to shut down._

_As his eyes began to drift shut, a bright white light appeared before him. It whispered words of comfort and told him tales of salvation. A warm feeling coursed through his veins as this entity spoke to him._

_"You are dying, Holy Roman Empire. Your country will not survive." He knew this; why was it telling him the obvious? But it continued, "But you will live. Your feelings of love are much too strong to die. The heavens will give you a second chance. You will be reborn as a new country, with no memory of any of this. One day you will encounter the country you love so, and your feelings will be renewed. And you will become their strongest ally and only love."_

_His memories were slipping; Italia was the only thing remaining. Memories of her, sweeping, cooking, smiling. And he felt joy. For he would he would see her again, some day._

_"Good luck, Holy Roman Empire. Now known as Germany." With that his mind went blank.'_

Ludwig awoke on his bed, with Italy standing over him. A look of concern was etched onto his face. "Ludwig? Are you alright?" He asked the German.

He said nothing. "I heard you yelling, and it woke me up... I came in and you were passed out on the ground. What happened?" Ludwig looked into the Italian's eyes. How would he tell him of this? Elizabeta had told him how upset he had been when he realized Holy Rome would never come home.

"Holy Roman Empire..." He muttered. Feliciano looked startled.

"W-what? How do you know that name?"

Ludwig sat up. "I visited Roderich and Elizabeta today." The Italian was confused.

"Why?"

"Because..." It was now or never, Ludwig realized. Either mention it now or let it be. He figured he had nothing left to lose at this point. "That black crow... since it arrived, you've been having visions of the past, yes?"

Feliciano looked disturbed at this point. He nodded slowly.

"Well, so have I." He looked the Italian straight in the eye. "And Feli, I have some news for you."

"W-What is it?" Feliciano was on the verge of tears.

"These visions have shown me..." Ludwig was torn; he did not want to hurt Feli, but it was too late to turn back now. "They've showed me that I am Holy Roman Empire."


End file.
